


Just Relax

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Short, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all tied up, but not in a fun way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

“What is this, some mystical hocus-pocus tying us up in knots?” Jack struggled to get free, or at the very least, trying to reach the knife that a long education in Trouble with a capital T had taught him to keep strapped to his leg.

“Don’t struggle,” the Doctor said, stroking one of the strings gently, testing its strength. “You’ll only make it worse.”

Rose obeyed him, relaxing back against the wall, her fingers just brushing the Doctor’s. They couldn’t quite hold hands, tied up as they were. Jack watched the play of his fingers just meeting hers and shivered, feeling the tension. Somehow all the fight had gone out of him as he’d watched them.

Rose smiled over at him, her blonde hair catching the light. “You look good tied up,” she laughed.

“Not my usual position,” he said. “Tends to be I’m the one doing the tying.”

“Oooh,” Rose grinned over at him, still clinging to the Doctor’s hand with the tips of her fingers.

The Doctor was still absently stroking their bonds, staring at them closely. “Yes, that’s it!” he finally said, looking up at Jack. “Just keep relaxing — whatever it is you do to relax — and it will let you go.”

Jack grinned. “So, Doctor,” he said, “about that drink you keep saying you’ll have with me —”

“Yes,” the Doctor said. “We should all go out for a drink after this.”

Jack looked from the Doctor to Rose. “Suits me fine,” he said.

And the rope that was holding them slipped away, fading into nothing. Jack reached forward and took the Doctor’s hand in one of his and Rose’s in the other.

“Now, about that drink…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a flashslash prompt (Challenge 5). The words were: mystical education string shiver.


End file.
